Darkness
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Nightmares and Demons. And Finn is caught in the middle. Can Ooo be saved? Can Finn?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. Title names are a challenge.

* * *

Finn's Dream

Finn ducked under a stream of flame, slashing at the dragon as it passed over him but the Finn Sword hit a talon and sailed away.

"Aw nuts," Finn sighed. "Jake, comin' to you!"

Jake grew until he was roughly the same size as the dragon and threw a punch at it. Before it hit, the dragon wound around his arm then his body, beginning to squeeze. Finn sighed, drawing his Root Sword that he had thought to bring as backup, then raised his hand. A moment later, Marceline grabbed it, flying into the air and over the dragon, releasing him. Finn rolled out of the way of a stream of flame then stabbed the dragon in the head. It shrieked in rage, loosening its grip on Jake who shrunk down and escaped. Finn pulled his sword free and dropped to the ground just in time for the dragon's tail to smash him and Jake both away. Both crashed into the ground, pushing up several meters of it before stopping. Finn groaned, standing and looking at the dragon as it chased Marceline, trying to light her on fire. Finn staggered forward, knowing that fire was one of a very short list of things that could kill Marceline. Just as he reached his Root Sword and picked it up, Marceline shot past, spinning to try to get him out of the dragon's way. As it approached, Finn raised his sword then slashed it down the face, killing it but making its body crash down on top of him. It plowed through the ground with him for several hundred meters before stopping, Finn's upper body exposed and bloodied.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, looking around. His treehouse was in front of him, except that it was a charred and smoldering pile of debris. He looked up, seeing a blood red sky with slightly darker shade clouds here and there.

"What's up with the sky?" Finn blinked.

Just then, screams reached his ears. Hundreds of them. They were deafening. He covered his ears, looking around before running to the top of a hill nearby. Suddenly, he was staring down at the Candy Kingdom. it was in flames. He sprinted down the hill and through the front gate, which looked to have been blasted inward. He skidded to a stop, looking around. The buildings looked like bombs had gone off next to them, some collapsed, some gone, some with gaping holes in them. Flames licked out of the holes and dotted the streets. The screams seemed louder here but he couldn't see any signs of life, or corpses. He sprinted through the streets, heading for the castle but skidded to a stop as a building ahead of him collapsed, burning debris crashing down into his path, making him shield his eyes from the heat and smoke. He looked to the other side of the fire and saw a figure. The heat distorted it, making it unrecognizable and the light of the fire made it seem blood red. It looked back at him and grinned.

"Hey you!" Finn shouted over the screams and the roar of the flames. "What happened here?"

The figure laughed, its voice registering perfectly in Finn's mind. Then, it turned, beginning to walk away. Finn growled in annoyance and backed away.

"Fine," Finn sighed. "I'll come ask you closer."

He sprinted forward, leaping to the still-standing wall on the other side of the street, over the fire, then off the wall to the street. Less than a second before he pushed off, the building collapsed as well, doubling the height of the flames, and the heat. Finn looked up but the figure was gone. Finn sighed then sprinted through the streets, past the burning buildings to the castle, the main door having also been blasted inward. He sprinted into the castle but slowed to a stop behind Princess Bubblegum. She was crying, holding her hands to her face and facing away from him. He reached out to turn her around but at the last second, she turned. Finn shrieked in horror, staggering backward and falling onto his rear. Her eyes were gone and there was blood running down her face from her empty eye sockets, also coating her hands. Finn scrambled backward as she began to stagger toward him, her movements stiff like her legs were unable to bend. He should feel bad, or angry, or sympathetic, since she was blind, injured, and a friend. But he wasn't. For some reason, the sight of his friend filled him with nothing but terror.

"You left us Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "You left us behind. You left us to die!"

Finn scrambled to his feet, backing away again as doors along the walls on both sides opened and the other princesses all staggered out of them, all in similar conditions to Princess Bubblegum.

"Join us Finn!" they all said. "Join us! Join us in the darkness! We're all waiting for you here!"

Finn turned, sprinting out of the castle, leaving it behind and sprinting down the main road as the screams grew louder, the princesses voices bleeding through the rest. Finn sprinted past where the pile of burning rubble should have been, but it was gone. As he ran, the princesses began to grow out of buildings, rubble, the ground, anything. There were dozens of each and they made it difficult to escape. However, after several minutes, he sprinted out of the Candy Kingdom and the ground began to collapse below him. He sprinted up the hill and just as he crested the hill, the ground gave way. He grabbed the edge of the ground that stood firm, pulling himself up just as the screaming spiked, becoming painfully loud. Finn fell to the ground, covering his ears but failing to block it out. Then, a new voice bled through. Marceline.

Finn stood, sprinting across the field to her cave, his worry blocking out the screams enough for them to not be painful. Or maybe they were just quieter again. He opened the door to Marceline's house and froze. The house was flooded with blood. It was everywhere, covering everything. It dripped from the ceiling, it seeped up from the floor, it ran down the stairs like a river. It gurgled up from the sink, and it seeped out from under the bathroom door.

"Marceline?" Finn called out, unable to hear his own voice over the screams.

"That you Finn?" Marceline replied, her voice easily cutting through the screams.

"Yeah!" Finn replied.

"I'm in the dining room," Marceline said.

Finn swallowed, stepping into the blood on the floor and found that it was higher than the top of his shoe, seeping into his shoe instantly, soaking into his socks and squelching as he walked. He tried to ignore the blood, the awful smell, the feeling of it squelching in his shoes as he walked. Just as he stepped into the dining room, the screams abruptly stopped, leaving everything else seeming amplified. The blood running down the stairs, the blood dripping to the floor from the ceiling, the gurgling of the blood coming out of the sink. The growling above him. He slowly turned, looking up to see Marceline in her wolf-bat form, eyes blood red and watching him hungrily, blood and saliva running out of her mouth.

"M...Marcy?" Finn gulped. "What...what are you doing?"

She leapt at him, roaring ferally and tackling him into the blood. Then, Finn was falling through the blood. It soaked into his clothes. It matted his hair to his forehead. He wished, for once, that he hadn't stopped wearing his bear hat on his seventeenth birthday a few months ago. He tried to ignore the thick sticky, warm, red fluid now running into his nose but he couldn't. Just as he opened his mouth to breathe, he found himself lying on what felt like solid ground, staring up at the blood red sky, the clouds now crossing it quickly, just fast enough to be disorienting. He stood, looking down and his disorientation got worse. Below him, was a perfect reflection of the sky above, but no reflection of him, giving the illusion of standing in the sky. He looked around, seeing an endless expanse of sky above and reflection below.

"Welcome Finn Mertens," a voice behind him greeted.

He spun, seeing a pitch black smoke silhouette of a humanoid with blood red eyes and black slit pupils, the eyes being the only solid thing on the silhouette.

"W...What are you?" Finn breathed, mind flashing back to the cloud like entity from his belly button claiming to be his fear, though it had proven to be a demon's will, creating a fear of the ocean to keep Finn from tracking the demon out in the ocean and slaying him, which Finn had done.

"Well, you could say I'm you, or that I'm me, or that I'm nobody," the silhouette said cryptically. "You could say that I'm the future, or the past, or the present. Maybe I'm your friend..." the silhouette solidified, transforming into Jake. "...or your love..." it transformed into Princess Bubblegum, complete with no eyes and blood running down her face. "...or your family..." it transformed into Martin, then Joshua. "...or your enemy..." it transformed into the Lich King. "...or myself." It changed back into its silhouette form again. "One thing I will tell you, however, is that I will not allow you to expire just yet. I still have plans for you."

Finn reached back, drawing the Finn Sword he hadn't realized he had, then sprinted forward, slashing at the silhouette but it merely passed through with no effect.

"I like your spirit, Human," the silhouette chuckled, Finn recognizing the laugh from the figure in the Candy Kingdom. "Now, wake up."

* * *

Finn sat up, gasping for breath, eyes darting around the room in terror, a cold sweat coating his body and running down his back.

"Finn it's alright," Princess Bubblegum said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He screamed in terror instantly, trying to hurl himself away from her, something warm and wet touching his leg and spreading downward. Princess Bubblegum staggered away, eyes wide in shock and fear, as Marceline pinned Finn to the bed, shifting to her wolf-bat form to hold him still.

"Finn we're not going to hurt you!" Marceline said.

However, Finn wasn't listening. His eyes were wide with terror and he was thrashing violently, desperate to escape as an earsplitting scream rolled out of his mouth. He peed himself a second time as his heart monitor began to spike to a dangerously high rate and stay there, Finn's breathing approaching hyperventilating. Finally Jake pulled Marceline off, pinning Finn down and standing over him where he could see him.

"Finn it's us!" Jake shouted, making Finn stare at him in fear, then slowly beginning to calm down. "No one's going to hurt you. It's just us."

Finn's eyes shot over to Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. Marceline had shifted back to normal and both girls had tears flooding down their face from fear and worry.

"S...Sorry," Finn croaked, making the two girls begin to cry anew from relief.

"When we...brought you here, we weren't sure...you would live," Marceline said, barely holding back sobs. "Then...you started...screaming in your sleep...and...we were so scared. Then...when you finally woke up we thought...maybe you were okay but..."

"I'm sorry," Finn croaked, feeling as though he had been screaming for hours, which apparently he had. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's okay," Jake said. "It's over now."

Finn nodded, looking under the sheets, seeing he was still fully clothed, and climbed out of bed, collapsing only for Marceline to catch him.

"You shouldn't move yet," Marceline said.

"I have to go clean up," Finn stated. "I'll rest at home."

Marceline looked unsure but nodded so Jake took him, stretching out the window and expanding to a height that didn't allow anyone to see that Finn had peed himself. Then, he carried Finn back to their treehouse. He helped him to the bathroom and then into the tub, taking his dirty clothes and promising to be right back if Finn needed him. Then, he left to throw Finn's soiled clothes in the wash and get fresh ones.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Words Unintended

Finn stepped out of his house and turned toward Marceline's cave. It had been days since he had woken up in the hospital and he hadn't spoken to Marceline or Princess Bubblegum since. He was finally fully recovered and was ready to go adventuring again. But first, he had to apologize for making Marceline worry.

He broke into a light jog, making it to Marceline's house as the sun began to set. He walked to the door and raised a hand to knock but froze, an image of the inside of her house from his dream flashing through his mind. He shook his head, knocking and heard Marceline tell him it was unlocked. He stepped inside and looked around. Clean. No blood. Of course.

"Marceline?" Finn called out.

"I'm in the dining room," she replied.

He stiffened. Fear settled in his stomach, though he knew he had no reason to. He began to walk toward the dining room and could swear his feet were squelching. He looked down, but the floor was dry. His shoes were dry. It was his imagination. He stepped into the dining room and saw Marceline sitting at the table, draining the red from some apples. She stopped when she saw him, and how afraid he looked. She stood just as the fear dissolved and Finn visibly relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Marceline asked, worried.

"Uh, y-yeah," Finn smiled. "Guess I'm just a little on edge still after the dream I had."

He clamped his mouth shut, seeing the worry appear on her face instantly, along with signs of her memory of sitting beside his bed as he lay there screaming.

"Sorry," He apologized quickly. "I'm fine, really."

"Finn, you're not fine," Marceline said. "When you walked in, you looked like you were afraid I was going to attack you. Were you?"

"Of course no," Finn assured her. "I know you would never do that."

"Then why were you so scared a second ago?" Marceline asked.

"It's nothing," Finn said. "I promise it's nothing. I just need to relax with a friend a little. Can we watch a movie or something please?"

"Fine," Marceline sighed. "But I'm going to get you to tell me."

Finn didn't respond as they walked to the living room, Marceline turning the TV on and putting in one of their favorite movies. Then, they sat on the couch beside each other, Marceline not bothering to hover. After a couple of seconds, she leaned on his shoulder, feeling him jump violently at the contact before forcing himself to relax. She stared up at him, not bothering to ask since she knew he wouldn't tell her anyway. Then, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him tense. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders but he remained tense, and it grated at her nerves. Finally she sat up, unable to ignore it any longer.

"That's it," Marceline growled. "I've had enough Finn, tell me. Why are you suddenly so afraid of me?"

"I'm not!" Finn assured her.

"Bullshit!" Marceline accused. "You've been tense and jumpy since you set foot in my house! Me making contact with you is enough to make you jump!"

To prove her point, she tapped his shoulder and he jumped, shying away from her hand for a moment.

"See?" Marceline snarled. "What's wrong? What did you dream about?"

"I don't know!" Finn finally snapped before deflating, staring down at his lap. "I...I don't know. Ever since I woke up, I've been terrified. I nearly peed myself this morning when I looked into a mirror. I don't know what about my dream was so scary. I've had worse ones. But...I can't get it out of my head."

"Tell me about it," Marceline said, slowly reaching out, cupping his cheek and making him look up at her.

For a half second, he saw her in her wolf-bat form, making him jump and recoil from her hand before he saw she was herself, and saw the hurt and sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Finn sighed. "I don't mean to be so afraid."

"Tell me about your dream," Marceline said again, cupping his cheek again, watching as he forced himself to not jump or recoil.

"I...I was in front of my treehouse," Finn began, the dream replaying in his head, his whole body quivering as it did. "But, it was burned. Then, I heard screaming. I followed it to the Candy Kingdom and it was burning too. I went inside but there was no one there. I went to the castle and...I found PB, but she had no eyes and there was blood running out of her eye sockets. And, I was afraid of her. I tried to run and the other princesses appeared as well, they were missing their eyes too. Then, when I got away, the Candy Kingdom collapsed into a massive pit. And, suddenly I could hear you screaming. So, I ran to your cave and went inside but...everything...everything was covered in blood. You said you were in the dining room but when I got there, you were on the ceiling in your wolf-bat looking form and you attacked me...Then I was falling. When I stopped, there was nothing, just sky everywhere and a reflection of it below me. And the sky was the color of blood. Then there was this cloud thing. Like smoke. And it said some weird stuff about having plans for me, and not letting me expire. I tried to attack it but it wasn't effected. Then, I woke up, and I was so afraid. When PB touched my shoulder, I could hear the screams again, and I saw her as she was in my dream. Then, you turned into the same form as in my dream to hold me down."

"I'm so sorry," Marceline breathed, covering her mouth. "I didn't know."

"I know," Finn said, staring at his lap again. "Ever since I entered your house, I keep having flashbacks to the dream. When I look at you, every so often, I see you in that form, like you were in the dream."

"That explains a lot," Marceline sighed, gently wrapping her arms around him.

He tensed then wrapped his arms around her as well, slowly beginning to relax. He rested his head on her shoulder, still trembling from remembering the dream, but no knowing why.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" Marceline asked.

"I know," Finn said, turning his head so his eyes were against her shoulder, images from his dream returning to him instantly, making him tremble even more. "I trust you more than anyone else, maybe even Jake. I don't know why I'm so afraid of you now. I shouldn't be."

After a moment of silence, he realized he had spoken wrong and pulled back to apologize but his words caught in his throat, seeing her crying. He pulled her into a hug and silently cursed himself.

"I'm sorry," Finn sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not-"

"I know," Marceline said, hugging him back. "I'm just worried. I want to help but I don't know how."

"I'll be okay," Finn promised, realizing now that it was a mistake to tell her how afraid he actually was. "But, maybe it has something to do with that thing in my dream. Maybe your dad would be able to understand it better."

Marceline sat up, staring at him for a moment before nodding, running to the kitchen and returning with the ingredients for a portal.

"Come on," Marceline said. "Let's go ask him."

Finn shook his head slowly and Marceline stared at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Marceline asked.

"I...I want to, but I want to go see PB," Finn said. "Sorry. But I want to apologize for scaring her."

"Alright," Marceline nodded, smiling. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Finn nodded and Marceline opened the portal, stepping through and closing it before Finn turned, leaving the cave and heading for the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Wizard Battle 2

Finn stepped into the Candy Kingdom and stopped. It was silent. Eerily so. The Banana Guards at the gate had been cheerful enough, but inside the gate, it was silent. Finn walked through the city in silence, looking in through the windows of the buildings. There was no one. Anywhere. Finn drew his Finn Sword, making his way toward the castle. Maybe they were all at the castle. Finn walked up the road leading the the castle, looking around, knowing that his brain was expecting to see flames, or a red figure. However, it saw neither. The air of danger kept him from having a panic attack, thankfully, but he doubted that would be the case when he saw Princess Bubblegum.

He reached the main door to the castle and pushed it open. The creaking groan of the door echoed loudly through the silent castle. The main chamber was deserted. Even Manfried the piñata was gone. Finn silently made his way up the tower to Princess Bubblegum's laboratory. Nothing. He went to the other tower where Princess Bubblegum's bedroom was. Still nothing. He went to the only other room in the castle he hadn't checked yet. The dungeon. He had been in there only a few times, but he knew that the dungeon was the safest room if there was an attack. So he stared down the steps, taking a torch at the top of the stairs as he made his way down, feet echoing on the candy stone steps. Finally he reached the dungeon and froze. He had found her. She was floating on her back, eyes open wide with terror and mouth open in a silent scream as a hooded figure wearing a blood red cloak stood on the other side, sleeves held up and magical energy flooding out of Princess Bubblegum and into his sleeves.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to PB?" Finn demanded, casting the torch aside and raising his sword.

"Ah, hello Finn the Human," the figure greeted. "It's been some time since I saw you last. I must say, your fear was quite delicious. However, the Master has forbade me to completely drain you, so I'll settle for the residents of this city."

"What did you do to them?" Finn growled. "For now, I merely allowed them to enjoy glorious nightmares. However, once I finish with her, I'll be draining them as well."

Princess Bubblegum began to shrivel suddenly, seeming to age rapidly.

"Ah, there we go," the figure sneered. "Miraculous how true terror can age a person. Shouldn't be long now before she's fully drained."

"What'll happen to her then?" Finn growled.

"She'll die of course," the figure laughed. "You see, it's not fear I take. I take bravery and courage. And peace of mind. All that's left is fear, and the more fear they feel, the better they taste. In a few moments, she'll die of fright."

Finn sprinted around Princess Bubblegum but the cloaked figure moved around her as well, spell never stopping.

"Who are you?" Finn demanded.

"You may call me the Nightmare Wizard," the figure stated. "Don't worry. I'll not be harming you. The Master has plans for you yet?"

"Who?" Finn asked.

Just then, a bolt of ice magic flew in through the small rectangular window, nearly hitting the Nightmare Wizard and making him leapt backward, ending his spell and allowing Princess Bubblegum to fall. Finn caught her, staring at her in shock. She looked like she was a hundred years old, and the terrified expression was still on her face.

"You bastard," the Nightmare Wizard growled. "You'll pay."

Finn looked up as the wall blew inward and a wall of snow fell in, forming a slope that the Ice King slid in on.

"Finn, get the Princess out of here," Ice King growled, Ice Magic lighting up on his hands as the Nightmare Wizard's hands began to form transparent red clouds around them.

"I think not," the Nightmare Wizard growled. "I don't care what the Master says. I'll drain you both until you're on the brink of death. And then, I'll leave you alive and too scared to move. Then you won't be able to interfere."

Finn picked up Princess Bubblegum and turned, sprinting up the snow slope and out into the city. He sprinted through it until he reached the gate and lay Princess Bubblegum next to the Banana Guards, telling them to protect her, then he turned and sprinted back to help the Ice King. As he neared the castle, it began to expand and crack, ice flakes and a cold wind beginning to float out of the cracks. Finn dove behind a building just as the castle exploded, frozen air shooting past with the frozen debris from the castle, freezing anything it touched. Once the wall of frozen air had passed, Finn sprinted out and toward the remains of the castle, finding the Ice King, floating over the ruins with the Nightmare Wizard floating a few feet in front of him, brushing ice chips off of his cloak as the Ice King shook in anger.

"Ice King!" Finn shouted.

A platform of snow formed in front of Finn and he leapt on, the platform rising into the air behind the Ice King.

"I'm here to help," Finn said. "PB is safe for now."

"Alright," the Ice King nodded. "This guy's dangerous. His magic can block mine, and one hit from his will lock you in a nightmare. You've already experienced one of them."

Finn nodded and drew the Finn Sword.

"If you can get me close, this fight's over," Finn stated.

"Don't be so sure," the Ice King said. "Either way, that snow is under your control."

Finn looked down, seeing a face on the snow smiling at him.

"Okay," Finn smiled as the face disappeared into the snow. "Not something I'm used to, but I can get used to it."

He tested the snow out, making it do a few simple maneuvers until he had the hang of flying it.

"Are you quite done?" the Nightmare Wizard asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "This fight's over."

"I couldn't agree more," the Nightmare Wizard nodded.

He twisted, pulling his arms back on his right side, then snapped his sleeve out like he was throwing a frisbee. Instead of a frisbee, a massive hand formed out of his magic shot out at Finn. Finn shot out of the way, flipping over it and slashing it but all that happened was the Finn trapped inside his sword blacked out, collapsing in the crystal.

"You can't kill magic," the Nightmare Wizard snorted, the hand returning to him. "And only a wizard can stand a chance against a wizard."

"Not true," Finn stated. "I've been fighting the Ice King for years now."

"Having magic does not make one a wizard," the Nightmare Wizard growled. "You lesser beings wouldn't understand."

"Well this lesser being is going to kill you, so what do you think about that?" Finn growled, flying forward.

The Nightmare Wizard formed a pair of massive magic hands, swiping at Finn. He leapt over the hand but it hit the snow, which collapsed. As Finn neared the wizard, he slashed at him, narrowly missing. Then, snow formed under him, allowing him to land on it before he flew it out of the way of another swipe. Then, the Nightmare Wizard flipped over a bolt of Ice Magic from the Ice King, forming a set of massive magic Spider Legs. He extended his arms, swiping at the Ice King rapidly, the Ice King only narrowly avoiding the swipes. Then, the Nightmare Wizard spun, ducking under a slash from Finn and retracting a hand, moving to deliver a palm strike to Finn's side as Finn passed, much too fast for Finn to escape. Before he could, a bolt of Ice Magic passed between them, making the Nightmare Wizard leap away and allowing Finn to escape. Finn flipped, stopping beside the Ice King as they watched the wizard straighten, watching them with a pair of glowing red eyes as his spider legs faded in favor of a pair of transparent devil wings.

"This guy's good," Finn growled.

"Yeah," the Ice King nodded. "We may have to risk burying the Candy Kingdom in snow."

"You have a plan in mind I take it?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure it'll work, but yeah," the Ice King nodded. "He's trying something."

The Nightmare Wizard had his eyes cocked to the side as his magic on his hands began to take the shape of flames, reaching high into the air above him. Then, his eyes flashed and two blasts of magic shot out, flashing between the Ice King and Finn, barely missing. Finn crouched on his cloud as the Nightmare Wizard flew over and swiped at him. He leaned out of the way of the wizard's hand and the trailing magic swiped at him. H instinctively raised his sword and the magic that hit it was solid. However, the rest began to swing around the sword at him. He leapt into the air, the magic passing under him and then hitting the snow. Snow caught him above the wizard and he flew away from him as the wizard formed a massive hand, grabbing a building off the ground and hurling it at Finn. Finn swore zipping out of the way as another flew at him. He passed that one as another flew on an intercept trajectory. He stopped himself, the building flying past as the wizard appeared beside him, slashing at him with its remaining magic whip. He blocked the hand and the magic closed around the Finn Sword. Just as it did, Finn shoved it at the wizard.

The wizard released it, flying to his right, the sword splitting the left side of the robe open. The wizard slowed to a stop, looking down at his robe before it mended itself, but not before Finn was able to catch a glimpse of red skin. Fear and panic gripped Finn, making his breathing quicken as flashes of the dream began to return to him. His snow suddenly tipped, making him slip and fall, a massive magic hand crashing into the snow but missing Finn. More snow caught him, his head hitting the snow. The cold snapped him back to the present and he stood, brushing himself off and glaring at the Nightmare Wizard. As he did, the Ice King floated up beside him.

"You okay?" the Ice King asked. "You froze up."

"I'm fine," Finn growled. "If you have a plan, do it now."

The Ice King nodded, Ice Magic lighting up around his hands.

"What will you do now?" the Nightmare Wizard asked. "You've already proven that I'm better than you both."

"Don't be so sure," the Ice King growled. "I may not be worthy of the status of wizard but I am still the most powerful Ice Magic user alive."

The magic around his hands began to grow more and more powerful as the air around them cooled. The temperature continued to drop drastically and the Nightmare Wizard began to laugh.

"What, are you trying to give me a cold?" the Nightmare Wizard snickered.

"Just wait," the Ice King grinned. "I'm just getting started."

He raised his hands, two massive bolts of Ice Magic shooting into the sky above them, storm clouds beginning to form instantly. Less than a second later, it began to snow, hard. It was a whiteout in seconds, to the point that Finn couldn't even see the Ice King. Suddenly, the Ice King's hand appeared, holding out a pair of goggles to Finn. Finn put them on and suddenly he could see thermal images. He could see the Ice King, who's body temperature was colder than the world around them, which was getting to be quite cold, and Finn could see the Nightmare Wizard.

"Thanks," Finn grinned. "Let's get him."

"Yeah," the Ice King agreed, flying off.

Finn flew in the opposite direction, shooting around the Nightmare Wizard's back before flying at him. The Nightmare Wizard spun, launching a magic hand at Finn. Finn leapt into the air, flipping over the hand before a bolt of Ice Magic hit it, freezing it solid before swinging around at the Nightmare Wizard, who flipped over it. Snow formed below Finn, catching him and the Nightmare Wizard began to laugh.

"I give you points for freezing my hand," the wizard laughed as the hand suddenly expanded, shattering the ice before shrinking back down and returning the the wizard. "However, you can't blind me with a snowstorm. It was a nice try, but I can sense your fear. The more afraid you are, the easier I can track you. And one of you, is terrified right now."

Finn swallowed hard as the Nightmare Wizard's magic began to grow, surrounding him and beginning to take the form of a very violent flame. Then, it shot skyward in a massive column and the snow storm dispersed, the same blood red sky from Finn's dream taking its place, giving everything a blood hue. Finn pulled the goggles off and tossed them to the Ice King, who flew over beside him. The Ice king tucked them into his beard and they watched as the Nightmare Wizard's power shrunk back down but solidified into what looked like blood.

"I bet this looked very intimidating, doesn't it Finn?" the Nightmare Wizard asked.

The Ice King sent a bolt of Ice Magic at the Nightmare Wizard but its magic hand blocked it, the bolt shattering against its palm. The tailwind from the blast, however, blew the Nightmare Wizard's hood down, however and Finn staggered backward, falling from his snow cloud before another formed, catching him. The Nightmare Wizard was covered in grey fur, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth, glowing blood red eyes, long black hair, and wolf ears sticking up from the hair. He tore his sleeves off and the bottom half of the robe, revealing the tails and the clawed wolf paws.

"Isn't that Marceline?" the Ice King asked.

"It's an illusion," Finn said, more trying to convince himself than the Ice King.

"Is it?" the Nightmare Wizard snarled. "Then sit still and see if you can feel my illusionary bite!"

He growled before shooting forward, growling hungrily before biting at Finn. Finn dove off of his snow, more catching him as the Nightmare Wizard smashed through the first cloud then spun, smashing a bolt of Ice Magic with the back of his magic hand.

"It's no illusion Finn," the Ice King stated. "Be careful."

Finn nodded, standing and raised his sword, readying himself. The Nightmare Wizard laughed for a moment then raised his hands. Above them, blood red lightning began to flash from one cloud to the next and back again. Then, a bolt shot down, blasting the Ice King and sending him blasting into the ground, unconscious. The snow Finn was standing on began to tremble, the edges beginning to fall away and Finn narrowed his eyes at the Nightmare Wizard.

"Come and get me," Finn growled.

The Nightmare Wizard laughed, flying forward and grabbing Finn by the torso, lifting him off the cloud and grinning. Finn's head began to go light. He could hear screams. But he had to finish the fight. He was so close. He raised his sword, his arm was trembling. He could feel sweat on his palms. His sword was so heavy. But all he had to do was slash. And then it would be over. He began to swing his arm, but there was nothing in his hand. He looked down, his arm falling limp. His sword was spinning away below him. Disappointment flooded through him. He was so close. But now he was at the Nightmare Wizard's mercy. Fear filled him as the screams began to grow louder and his vision faded. Then, all he could hear was the Nightmare Wizard's laugh.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Memories

Finn opened his eyes looking around. He was in the same void as where he had met the silhouette in his last dream. There was no smoke this time, but there was a silhouette. It stood before him, eyes glowing red, blood running out of them and down its dark face, dripping to whatever they were standing on.

"Who are you?" Finn demanded, trying to fight back the fear gripping his heart.

"It would seem my servant disobeyed me," the silhouette said. "No matter. So long as he's not dumb enough to kill you, I'm still able to use you."

"What do you want with me?" Finn growled.

"I will be using you to find the half-blood bitch," the silhouette said. "She is the key. And you, are a useful tool for gaining her blood."

"I'm not letting you hurt Marceline," Finn growled, sprinting forward, forming the Grass Sword and slashing at the silhouette.

He caught Finn by the forearm, grinning and revealing his pointed teeth. Then, he spun, hurling Finn. Finn flipped, crashing into the ground and sending crack spiderwebbing across it. Finn groaned. He was strong. But he hadn't allowed Finn to pass through him. Which meant he could be harmed this time.

Finn stood, sprinting at the silhouette. The silhouette caught his arm again, flipping Finn over his head then slamming him down, cracking the ground still further before kicking Finn, launching him. Finn rolled to a stop and pushed himself up as blood began to bubble up from the cracks.

"So he's begun has he?" the silhouette mused. "Very well. I'll see you soon, Human."

Then, the ground below Finn shattered and Finn fell, instantly being sucked into the blood. He tried to swim back to the surface just as a giant black tentacle wrapped around him. His eyes widened and he looked down, seeing Marceline in her massive tentacle form.

"Marcy?" Finn asked, before covering his mouth, only to realize he could still breathe.

More tentacles wrapped around him, binding his arms and legs to his sides, beginning to squeeze, slowly crushing him. Still more wrapped around him. Around his throat, his eyes, finally his mouth and nose. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. Panic gripped him. He began to jerk and kick, trying desperately to get free.

 _Marcy please stop!_ Finn thought.

His right arm transformed into a grass whip, pushing the tentacles off and freeing him before turning back into his arm. He looked down at her, seeing her glowing red eyes watching him, the blood around him coming from her mouth.

"Marcy, stop!" Finn pleaded as her tentacles reached for him again and he extended his Grass Sword. "I said stop!"

He slashed, and for a split second, he wasn't there. He was in the Candy Kingdom, staring at a man in a red cloak with transparent red clouds of magic extending from his sleeves to Finn. Finn's Grass Sword was mid-swing, tearing through his cloak. Then, Finn was back, Marceline's tentacles around him again.

"This is a dream," Finn breathed. "The Nightmare Wizard. I have to stop him.

He tried to move but the tentacles held him tight.

"Give up Hero," Marceline's voice taunted. "I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood."

"No," Finn growled. "You won't."

Finn's arm turned into a whip again, freeing Finn just before he was in the Candy Castle. The princesses were closing in on him, blood pouring down their faces from their empty eye sockets. Finn extended his Grass Sword, slashing them, killing them all. Blood poured out of their wounds. Finn ignored it, looking around. He was in control. He had to be in control. He closed his eyes, focusing, and stabbed. He was in the Candy Kingdom, blood was running down his blade. He was at Marceline's house. Marceline was handing upside down from a large wooden cross, screaming in agony, a wooden stake through each hand and foot and the sun slowly rising, the light hitting her feet and slowly moving up, burning her.

"Marcy!" Finn shrieked, trying to run to her aid.

But he couldn't move. He looked down. Hands made of blood were sticking out of the ground, grabbing his legs, keeping him trapped. The sun had reached Marceline's waist. She stared at him, screaming as tears flooded out of her eyes.

"Finn!" Marceline shrieked. "Please! Help me!"

Finn slashed at the hands. Something hit his back. He looked back but there was nothing there. He blinked, slashing them again. Nothing. He looked up. The cross was there, but Marceline was gone. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was lying on his back in the candy kingdom. The Ice King was beside him and the clouds overhead was blood red. Blood was raining from the sky. Finn stood. He pinched himself. It was real. He could see the Nightmare Wizard on a hill in the distance. He sprinted out of the gate and after him. The two banana guards were asleep as well now. As he neared the Nightmare Wizard, the wizard turned back toward him, narrowing his eyes.

"You woke up sooner than I thought," the Nightmare Wizard growled.

Blood was pouring out of a stab wound in his shoulder and a cut on his side. Finn's vision blurred, his heart rate and breathing both quickening. He was terrified, and the Nightmare Wizard knew it. He snorted in amusement, beginning forward, a sword forming in his hand out of blood mixed with his magic.

"What's wrong Finn?" the Nightmare Wizard asked. "Scared?"

He chuckled, tentacles reaching out of his sleeves, a wolf's snout out of his hood, blood dripping from his teeth. Finn stepped backward and fell, beginning to scramble away. His vision blurred further.

"Too easy," the Nightmare Wizard stated. "I'll leave you on the brink of death, and let the Master deal with you."

He raised his sword. Finn's right arm exploded into a massive grass spike, impaling the Nightmare Wizard through the chest. The Nightmare Wizard froze, sword fading and his tentacles and snout disappearing. As they did, Finn's fear evaporated, leaving him mostly calm.

"What...are...you?" the Nightmare Wizard growled.

"My arm kind of has a mind of its own," Finn stated, smiling at it. "Guess it likes having me around."

The Nightmare Wizard leaned forward, then began to cackle.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"You're too late," the Wizard laughed. "You can't stop the summoning now. He's already here."

"He?" Finn asked, the silhouette flashing through his head. "Oh no."

The Nightmare Wizard laughed again but it was cut short as he coughed, blood splattering on the ground before the Grass Spike retracted, turning back into Finn's arm with the Grass Sword. The Nightmare Wizard collapsed just as a massive geyser of blood shot into the sky and fear once again gripped Finn as the voice reached his ears.

"Ah at last. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Finn vs Chaos

"Ah at last. Shall we begin?"

Finn stared at the geyser of blood as something stepped out of it. It looked like a three dimensional silhouette, as it had been in the dream, but as the blood geyser died down, the figure, the thing that had been haunting Finn's dreams, began to change. His skin began to lighten and solidify. His glowing red eyes dulled a little. Then, shadows exploded off of him and the world around them went dark.

Finn felt himself trembling as he stared at the creature now standing before him. It stood roughly seven foot tall, with thin, lanky arms and goat legs, rotting grey skin, completely red eyes with black vertical slits for pupils, slits for nostrils, pointed teeth, six inch long claws, and a set of bloody, cracked and chipped ram's horns. Blood trickled down from the monster's teeth and fell to the ground. Finn raised his sword and watched it shake in front of himself.

"You're afraid," the monster sneered. "Good. Do you know what I am? I'm a demon. And not just any. I'm the Lord of all Demons. The oldest and strongest of them all. I...am Belial."

Finn gulped, then sprinted forward. Belial laughed, the sound echoing off the air, deafeningly loud and horrifying. When Finn reached Belial, he slashed at him horizontally and one of Belial's hands used its claws to flick the blade away before the other flashed out, slashing Finn shallowly across the stomach, throwing Finn back. Finn landed on his back and Belial appeared over him. Belial drove his claws down into Finn's abdomen. Something thick and black began to spread over Finn's body, burning as it went. Finn shrieked in pain, kicking out. One foot met with Belial's knee, snapping it backward and Belial staggered back, claws ripping free of Finn's body. Finn stood, and the black substance began to run off of him and out of his wound. Belial growled in annoyance, his leg snapping loudly as it returned to its original position.

"You're beginning to annoy me, human," Belial growled. "Take care not to do that."

Belial streaked forward again and Finn slashed. Belial streaked around him, stopping on the other side, a gash in his stomach. Finn spun, slashing again only for Belial to catch the sword with his claws and stab Finn again. There was no black substance this time, he simply drove his claws almost completely through Finn's abdomen. Finn staggered backward and Belial followed, claws tearing into him rapidly. Finally, Finn collapsed and Belial stopped over him, staring down at the bloodied and almost unrecognizable Finn.

"You're not as capable as I thought," Belial growled. "Shame. Still. The smell of your blood should bring the half-blood bitch running. And then she'll be mine."

Finn sat up and, in one fluid motion, drove the grass sword into Belial's stomach, grass blades sprouting from a dozen other spots on Belial's body as well. They retracted and Finn pulled the sword out, using it to stand as Belial collapsed.

"You will not touch Marceline," Finn growled. "I won't let you."

Belial's wounds healed and he floated to his feet, grinning wickedly at Finn. Then, he kicked him. Finn sailed backward, feeling several cracked ribs, then crashed down hard on his back. Finn pushed himself up as Belial leaned forward and charged on all fours. Finn turned in time for a ram's horn to impale him through the stomach. Finn brought his sword upward, removing the horn from Belial's head, making Belial shriek in pain and rage. Then, Finn stumbled forward, slashing wildly as Belial was distracted. Belial roared in rage as Finn's sword tore his torso open again and again, his blood splattering across the ground along with Finn's. Then, his claws caught the sword and his wounds healed.

"You...human...have made a very grave mistake," Belial snarled. "You've made me mad."

He pulled his arm back, slashing. However, before his claws could reach Finn, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him, holding up a gilded crucifix. A blinding light shot out and Belial howled in agony before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"This isn't over!" Belial's voice raged from all around them. "You've barely bought yourself a day! I'll still get what I want!"

With that, the crucifix exploded into melted metal, splattering across the ground. Finn collapsed, vision swimming as the figure turned. However, Finn's vision was too blurry to make out their face, and he couldn't hear them as they tried to call out to him. Finn had failed. Belial was too strong Finn had never stood a chance. And there was no way he could stop him. Not now. Finn probably wouldn't even survive the day they had to rest. Marceline was going to die. There was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
